Snuggle With Struggle
by MinaNaru4ever - 8027forever
Summary: Yamamoto Takeshi just has had enough with Sawada Tsunayoshi's infamous punishment, 'No sex for a week'. This time, he is going to fight back! It is time for him to punish his naughty Tuna. That's why he pins Tsuna on the bed and handcuffs him! What's going to happen next? "How about I pinch both of Tsuna's nipples until Tsuna apologizes?" Yaoi. TYL!80 x TYL!27. Lemon.


Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me.

Warning:

Yaoi. TYL!80 x TYL!27 (TYL!Yamamoto x TYL!Tsuna) pairing, as in male x male loves each other. If this subject turns you off, you better press the Back button. Alright, you have been warned. I don't want any complaints, reports, or flames about this story.

* * *

 **Snuggle With Struggle – Chapter 1**

"When Yamamoto Strikes Back…"

The night was surely never boring when it came to the beloved Vongola Famiglia boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi, and his perverted idiota lover, Yamamoto Takeshi. In fact, they were caught in some quite of heated argument right now. It was stupid, really. They both were being hard-headed and heavily stubborn against each other. This was not something that just happened tonight. Tsuna was always the stricter type in between the two; despite he could be deeply lenient at the same time. As for Yamamoto? He was always too laid-back, oblivious and, well, not-very-smart.

This time, they were arguing about something that happened quite simple this afternoon. The Vongola Decimo had a meeting with the Cioccolato Famiglia with the leader, Valentino Ambrosio. The family itself was famous for its way with chocolates. And as a friendship gift after the meeting, Tsuna received a box of delectable Italian dark chocolate, bourbon-infused, Frangelico truffles which he received open-handedly. Until, it was stopped by a certain possessive Rain Guardian. Tsuna could even remember how Yamamoto practically grabbed the box and ate those chocolate truffles in front of them as he was smiling daringly towards the other mafia boss and said, _'It was good. But my Tsuna tastes better, hands down. You can't taste him though. He is mine.'_

And the argument continued at night. They were at Tsuna's room now with the mafia boss sitting on the edge of his bed, while Yamamoto was sitting on the comfortably long couch at the left side of the room—the couch where the perverted idiota spent his nights whenever Tsuna punished him. Tsuna was wearing his casual button-up white shirt with a pair of black pants, while Yamamoto was wearing a light-blue V-neck tee shirt with a black boxer pants; it was his casual sleeping night clothes.

"It was just a chocolate, Takeshi." Tsuna said as he unbuttoned the buttons on his wrists, getting undressed. He was also going to change to his sleeping clothes.

"It was definitely meant for Valentine!"

"Valentine's not even here yet!"

"Not yet but close!"

"Sigh. We need to do something about your possessiveness."

"Well, maybe I am possessive. But Tsuna is also really stubborn!" Yamamoto retaliated childishly.

This made the Vongola Decimo to let out a frustrated sigh. Knowing Takeshi, this really would be going nowhere. Probably would take another 30 mins of useless arguing. It's time to use the trump card, ' _Stop or no sex for a week_ '.

"Last call, Takeshi."

"And there it is! Tsuna always pulls that out on me!" Yamamoto stood up from the couch and pointed his finger at his lover, valiantly protesting the unjust treatment.

"No, I'm not." The Sky Guardian denied stubbornly.

"Why is it always Tsuna that punishes me?"

"Because you are the one at fault obviously." The 24-years-old brunet rolled his eyes in response to that.

"Well, why can't it be me? I can punish Tsuna too!" Yamamoto's eyes glinted in determination.

"Wait, what?" Tsuna looked rather surprised.

"In fact, I'm going to punish Tsuna now!"

"What the— Hieee!"

Tsuna didn't even know what just happened. Suddenly, he was lifted up and tackled to the bed abruptly by Yamamoto. It was then followed by his lover crawling up above him, pinning him closely down to the comfortable bed, rendering him unable to move. Damn him for being all huge and muscular.

"Takeshi, no! Let go!" Tsuna tried to voice out his protest as he struggled to get himself released from the lock-down.

"Nope! Can't do! I am punishing Tsuna after all!" Yamamoto gave a playful smile in response.

And that was when Tsuna heard a clicking metal sound.

"Seriously? Handcuffs?" The mafia boss stared in disbelief as he just realized both of his hands got cuffed to the headrest. Didn't need that long to figure out where Yamamoto got that. It was probably belonged to the Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyoya.

"Mmm hmm! Wonder what should I do first? Maybe I should strip Tsuna first!"

"W-What? No!" Tsuna was now all red. He was handcuffed to the headrest and his boyfriend was pinning closely on top of him. And to add the cherry on top, Yamamoto was going to strip him! If this bode on like this, he was seriously going to get raped!

"Ohh, ohh! How about I pinch both of Tsuna's nipples until Tsuna apologizes?" Takeshi gave an evil grin, after he finished unbuttoning Tsuna's shirt. He gave one grateful look, staring at his lover's exposed skin, appreciating the pinkish nipples that the Decimo had. It looked really mouth-watering and inviting which ultimately made Yamamoto to lick his lips seductively. He really couldn't wait to eat his Tuna.

Tsuna didn't even want to imagine what was going to happen if Yamamoto actually did that. His nipples would be swollen all red… But boy, was he stubborn.

"Seriously?! Well, I'm never going to apologize! It's not even my fault!"

"I can do Tsuna all night long until Tsuna can't come anymore! How about that? I'm gonna make Tsuna dry!"

Tsuna knew this was getting nowhere. He needed to do something that would take Yamamoto lost his guard, so that he could quickly remove the handcuffs on his wrists and be free. Releasing himself from the handcuffs should be an easy task for a mafia boss like him.

"I feel so cool. I am punishing my boss!" Yamamoto gave a happy smirk as he proceeded to lean closer and started ravishing his Tuna. He started with giving small appreciative kisses on Tsuna's neck, nibbling it a little, just enough to make the skin slightly reddened than the rest. He didn't stop there though. He went to give a small suck on the base of Tsuna's neck, leaving a saliva trail down the brunet's nape.

It's not that Tsuna was not enticed by the whole idea. It's just that he hated the fact that he didn't have a control. He always liked to have a control over everything. No, he was not a control-freak. However, being a mafia boss and a leader made him always to assure having a control over everything that it embodied to be one of his comfort zones.

After a giving a small thought of his plan, Tsuna decided to just swing it.

 _I guess I don't have a choice._

He then immediately put on a dejected look over his face. He was probably unable to fake some tears on his eyes, but he definitely could pull off a sad facade. It was actually quite easy. He just had to hide his face a bit and look away.

"I get it… I deserve this… It's all my fault… I'm the worst… You hate me now…" Tsuna let that out with his voice breaking as if he was going to cry, while looking away from his lover.

Of course, Yamamoto was too oblivious to realize that he was being fooled. Upon looking at Tsuna's sad expression, he felt extremely guilty. He thought that he went a bit too far. Despite his obliviousness, Yamamoto was actually very caring and loving. He never once wanted to see his lover crying because of him, unless it was from pleasure.

"What?! No, Tsuna! I would never! Don't say that!" Yamamoto was frantic. He looked terribly guilty as if he just did an unforgiven mistake.

But that was what Tsuna aimed for at the first place.

"And… you dropped your defense."

"Huh? W-Woah!" The raven-haired guy stared in surprise. He didn't even know what just happened. But the situation was now flipped entirely.

Suddenly, he was the one lying on the bed, while Tsuna was straddling on top of him!

"The thing about Kyoya's handcuffs is… Wait, no. I'm not telling you that. You'll definitely use it against me." Tsuna proceeded to click on the handcuffs on his boyfriend's hands, effectively locking Yamamoto down to the headrest.

"So all that was a lie?" Yamamoto looked in disbelief. He still couldn't really process what just happened.

"Bingo." Tsuna gave a playful grin.

"How cruel! Tsuna tricked me!" The Rain Guardian protested accusingly.

"Sorry, not sorry."

"I feel scammed! This is against my civil rights!"

"What?! Civil rights? You're really one to talk! You basically molested me just then! Was that not a violation?"

"But it's different! Tsuna liked it when I did that!" Yamamoto was still stubborn.

"No, I did not. I told you _no_ couple of times!"

"But Tsuna is a low-key _tsun_! I thought _no_ means _harder_!"

"I am not a _tsundere!"_ Tsuna raised his voice slightly to reinforce his denial.

"But you can't spell _Tsuna_ without _tsun!_ W-Well, you actually can. B-But it's going to be _Tuna_ and—though it sounds really cute and it really suits Tsuna— B-But… B-But Tsuna…" Yamamoto stuttered nervously. He somehow forgot what he was going to say due to the fact that his boyfriend was straddling suggestively on top of him.

"But Tsuna… Umm… Tsuna's butt? Hahaha…" The Rain Guardian gave an awkward laugh, smiling at his own joke.

"You really want to cross that line, huh?"

"No, Tsuna! I'm really sorry! Please forgive me!"

"Well, too bad. Because I'm gonna strip and touch myself right in front of you. And guess what? You are not getting any of this _Vongola booty_ tonight."

Upon realizing how awkward he sounded, Tsuna's face was flushed red a little. Though, he was able to hide his embarrassment.

"Gosh, I can't believe I just said that. Seriously, what is wrong with me?"

But the effect was incredibly positive on Yamamoto though. The raven-haired guy could only stare in anticipation in response to that… along with his Takeshi MK-II waking up. This didn't go unnoticed by Tsuna. How could it not? Something was suddenly poking his butt. How could he not realize that?

"You're hard already just from listening me saying that? Pervert." Tsuna gave an alluring smile to his lover as he started to sneak his hands inside Yamamoto's tee shirt, exploring the rock-hard abs in a flirtatious way.

"Maybe I can give you a treat if you behave." He leaned closer towards his lover, with his eyes never leaving the other's, he proceeded to lick his lips seductively.

"Y-Yes, please! I'll behave! Promise!" Yamamoto nodded vigorously, acting like a cute doggy, thoroughly enjoying the excitement.

"Mmm… Don't you just want to ravish me, Takeshi?" Tsuna launched his first attack by lasciviously touching his body, caressing his exposed skin softly with both of his hands, in a most inviting way, servicing Yamamoto with a top tier feast for his stunned eyes.

And it was a critical hit. It was just too much for the perverted idiota. His brain was overloaded by the anticipation that he suddenly reached his climax!

Splurt. Splurt. Splurt.

"What the—Seriously, Takeshi? Y-You came just from that?! I didn't even touch it!"

"I'm sorry! I am so sorry! I can't help it! Tsuna was just so erotic!" Yamamoto blushed red, feeling slightly embarrassed that he came too soon. Way too soon.

"You premature _cummer_ pervert!"

"N-No! It's not like that! I swear!"

* * *

— **To Be Continued—**

Author's Note :

I really like lemons.

Ciao.


End file.
